


Not all Halloweens are Scary

by Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019/pseuds/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019
Summary: It's the eve of Halloween and YN600 gives Alice a treat much more deserving than just sweets and pumpkins.(Day Seven of the DTA Creative Week)





	Not all Halloweens are Scary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minoriio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minoriio/gifts).



[DATE:

**OCT 31,** 2038]

[TIME:

PM  **21:30:** 35]

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Halloween in full swing, YN600 couldn’t help but become inspired by the macabre festival celebrated all over the world. After all, it was her favourite since she had a knack for scaring others in a good way. 

Throughout the morning, many hours were spent preparing the house she lived with Alice through furnishing the hallways with banners displaying cute versions of pumpkins, skeletons and ghosts or asking Alice to assist in carving a pumpkin with a face that had its tongue sticking out (which made Alice giggle when they had talked about what ideas they could do). 

So when night came (and with it the shouts of children going door to door in the custom tradition of trick-or-treating) YN600 decided to get into the mood by putting on a suitable movie fit for the occasion. 

Of course since Alice was still a child, YN600 had to choose one that was for kids and she soon settled on Casper, a film aimed at children of all ages. 

And so, it was that they snuggled up together on the couch wrapped in a blanket and with a tub of popcorn situated between them for sharing; Alice’s head resting against YN600’s shoulder as they watched the aforementioned film. 

At some parts, they had laughed at how mischievous Casper’s uncles were and at others, they had both shed a tear at Casper’s selfless sacrifice for his friend’s father.

YN600 risked a glance at Alice as the credits rolled onto the screen and a smile came across her face upon seeing the little girl she had taken into care (after asking permission from her mothers Kara and Rose) sleeping peacefully.

Besides, it was true that above all, family was the best priority in everyone’s lives.

Yet she couldn't wait to meet up with her friends and tell them about what she planned to do in advance for Christmas. 


End file.
